Sans Intitulé: Griffin's The Dark Path
by Ginkyofu13
Summary: Meg graduated from her high school and things turned out to be good for her as she succeeded while her enemy didn't. She was blooming like a flower, but there will come a time when things don't appear as a plan for Meg. When the enemy kills her, but she was giving a second chance to live with a special gift. Will she gets revenge or what? Reboot from Down with the Griffin.


_I wouldn't say that it was going to reboot of the story, but I made my grim mistake of bringing the Nergal's powers a bit early. From what I have to learn while doing Skull Inn and The Road of a Hero, two of the Love Hina Crossover. I decided to take my time with it, but it was going to change for the better._

_It's not a Soul Eater Crossover anymore, but it will be something else. I am not going to say Soul Eater is inside the story, but I am not going to include the OCs yet. It has character development, but I am not going to pairing up with Meg._

_I lost interest in making Connie as Orochimaru and Medusa's daughter, but it wasn't going Him unlocking her power. I actually took back about Medusa since she has a character development, but I lost interest in Soul Eater a long time ago when she died._

_I was going to pair up Death the Kid and Meg together except I lost interest within the story. I have to the outline, but I wanted to see how everyone thinks. She will not get her Nergal Powers yet since it will be two or three chapters that she will gain it. Who will she get the eye from? I opened for suggestions if you loved the story or not, but it will be available except it was slower._

_Beta Reader: Thank you AnimeGirl 144! Thank you very much very much for being the Beta Reader. It will be a possibility that I will use you again! Thank you very much._

* * *

_Sans Intitulé: The Griffin's Dark Path_

Prologue: Set-Up

I would have never expected the bus to travel so far in the middle of nowhere as I watched the scenery goes by from the window. It was a beautiful landscape; it made me think it showed the beauty of California, but little did I know. I wasn't able to see the rest of the landscape because of the thick fog that was covering it, but anything can happen of course.

I wasn't sure what was more frightening: when the driver didn't know to switch lanes, or stay on one road. We were in the middle-of-the-road. It was a wide, but uncomfortable with a few cars traveling from the opposite direction.

Some had to stop and rest or get out-of-the-way. I ignored the sounds of the crashes since I was the last traveler on the bus; it was just the driver and me. I learned not to trust some people during my travels, but it was going to be a desperate struggle. I wanted to get away from my hometown and family bad after the argument I had with them.

I wanted to prove to them that I was more than an outcast. The only problem was, I wasn't sure how. I sat down at the back of the bus, creating some distance between me and the driver. To pass the time, I played "Angry Birds" on my cellphone. It wasn't relaxing when there was no WIFI within the bus, and there were no stops on the bus.

The driver was in a rush to get me off the bus, so he could go home to his wife and children. If I traveled all the way for nothing, I didn't want to face the humiliation from my own family. I disowned them, but I didn't want to face the past for what they put me through.

The memories would never go away, but I had a few good ones, and those memories remained a mystery within the back of my mind. I hoped the new town I was going into would erase my sorrow memories, but I wasn't quite informed when I had my headphones on my ears.

I wasn't aware of the disaster that was going to hit harder from the home, and almost fell asleep. I was tired, and I sat back in my seat. My memories would forever haunt me like a living nightmare when I heard my personal demons, but I had nothing with them anymore. They had nothing to do with me as I struggled to gain experience without any negative thoughts.

I didn't realize that we arrived at the last destination for the bus. The driver was waiting on me to get out. I snapped back into reality as I headed out of the bus station with my luggage in hand. I felt like it wasn't going to be bad, but when I left the station it began to rain. The bus didn't drop me off near a hotel. The fog was getting thicker and it was hard to see, making it easy for someone to get lost.

I flinched at the bus station; it looked eerily disturbing. The light was flickering and it didn't look like someone had cleaned the place in a long time; there were bloodstains on the walls. There was debris around the place, and trash cans were tipped over by the garbage coming out of it. No-one had picked it up, and I couldn't see a thing, but I was a glad that I carried a gun with me.

It didn't make staying in the station any easier; I would be here till the fog cleared. It was bad enough that I would be forced to remain on the filthy station, and the fact that it was abandoned didn't settle well with my nerves. The chairs were broken down, and had bad odors coming off of them. There were warning signs all around, but they were now rusty, a clear sign of having been neglected. To top it all off, there were broken down busses that were rusting.

The lights continued to flicker, making me uneasy, and the ceiling fans began to stop rotating. The cobwebs were getting annoying, and some were even getting in my hair. I grumbled under my breath, but refused to use the restroom since I noticed the blood stains had come out from under the door. There was an entrance to my right leading down to the underground subway. I had no other choice but to enter it since the rain was getting under the overhead. As I began to move, I heard the voices.

I don't know why I felt so guilty for what I actually did. I was able to graduate from high school, and Connie got what she deserved for the way she treated me. She didn't graduate since the principal got fired with the rest of the teacher staff for abusing their title. I took a deep breath, calming my nerves. I was away from home; the first step that I should have done a long time. I was expecting my family to be proud of me, but instead I was slapped in the face when he…

My heart hurt as the memory from three weeks ago. I wouldn't change my gender in this new town, just to get people to notice me…. or maybe I would. I just want to prove that I may be something more valuable than just a simple outcast. I don't like it when people judge me, but I was more boiling with anger for the torment they had put me through. After the graduating, I was glad that I gained my diploma and even received acceptance letters from colleges.

Flashback Begins...

My grandparents were proud of me for what I was becoming. It was the best moments in my life; my grandfather took me to an expensive restaurant where we celebrated together. They gave me an allowance, and sometimes they considered me as one of their own children.

There was a question within my mind on what I wanted to be since no one wanted to take over the business. They knew my father was too stupid and completed to fail, but it seemed everyone had their way with him. They disapproved of the fact that my mom married him, and it was the last moment of my own life.

They asked me to become their heir when they would pass into the afterlife. I felt honored by their request, but the moment was ruined by Connie. She mocked me, but I wanted to know how the heck she got into the restaurant. She humiliated me right in front of my own grandparents by throwing a bucket of something slimy on top of me.

My grandparents didn't find anything funny about it. Everyone in the restaurant had their laugh and Connie mocked me; this was where I had enough of it.

This was the first time I had ever been to something as expensive and fancy as the restaurant my grandparents brought me to.I have never seen my parents take me to something expensive or allowed me to get some ice cream with them. My grandparents were kind enough to do something special for me, something that brought a smile to my face. While eating, I saw my former classmates glare at me with jealousy as I left with my grandparents.

They didn't realize that I was related to them; they saw me like anyone sees me. However, my grandfather corrected a host before my mood could be killed by his ignorance. He had threatened to call security to escort me out, but my grandparents didn't appreciate it and let him have it for attempting to do so.

I recognized the host as a dropout from our high school; one of Connie's cronies. He got the nerve to show some disrespect to me right in front of my family and it didn't go well. He was misbehaving, and every rich person who knew my grandfather wasn't laughing.

"Are you insulting my granddaughter?" my grandfather questioned in a calm, but serious tone.

We stood before the entrance and I wasn't in my graduation outfit; I had changed into a black dress that my grandmother had bought me. I wasn't impressed with what he was attempting to pull, but he is working in the high-class restaurant. I had no reason to cry or get upset anymore because of their rejections; I had matured, unlike the others, and achieved something that they didn't.

"Yes, are you insulting me right in front of public?" I asked him in a hostile tone. "We aren't in school anymore, yet you were the one who dropped out of school and ended up working in a low ranking position. I've succeeded while Connie and her bitches failed. It seems I've gotten the last laugh."

I stood there in anger at my former classmate. He flinched, but he was a complete fool who won't admit his mistake. He wasn't the only one who was acting the fool though; when my grandfather demanded to speak the manager, the manager was treating me the same as my ex-classmate was. He apologized to my grandparents, thinking that I was annoying them.

He sent the security guards to escort me out except my grandfather put his foot down. The host, and the restaurant he represented, was being complete fools for trying to mess with my grandfather. He had power in the world to end people's reputations; like right now, when he defended me.

"You better stopped what you are doing," he said emotionlessly. "You think my granddaughter is annoying you, but you don't realize how the two of you are acting. I will not go back to this restaurant if you are going to treat my daughter like crap."

"This is what you have to put up with Megan?" said my grandmother Barbara and I nodded.

My grandparents weren't impressed; they were now seeing what it had come to. Since I came with them, they saw what I have to go through. They saw that I had to struggle against my family, my school, and Quahog's citizens.

My grandparents questioned my mother about my treatment at the hands of others, but she has never owned up to it in front of them. While enjoying my moment of being defended by people who cared about me, someone was coming up behind me with a trash can, reading to dump it. My grandmother was the one who noticed the person coming up, who turned out to be Connie.

"This is for the high-class and rich," she said as she lifted the can over my head. "Ugly losers like you don't belong here." And with that, she dumped the garbage inside over my head.

Everyone began to laugh, and I was steaming with anger. I had just met my boiling point with her. My grandmother shook her head in disappointment, looking down at her dress which had gotten dirty. My grandfather recognized her, and was expecting security to do something about the whore. Connie enjoyed making my life a living hell in school and everywhere I go, especially in front of my family.

"You shouldn't have done this to our granddaughter, you ungraceful whore," said my grandmother calmly as she insulted Connie. "You failed to graduate while my granddaughter succeeded in getting her diploma. Our granddaughter has more class than you will ever be, while you spread your legs to any man."

Connie flinched at the attack from my grandmother; they were meant to be tough. My grandmother stood strong before me, and I wasn't crying. I was instead showing Connie no emotions. She wanted to make a good impression to everyone by fooling with me, but none was laughing with her.

Some businessmen murmured under their breath that they blamed it on the parents, and glad that their children weren't like that. Some had a reason to hide their faces in shame as they hid their faces behind the menu.

"I am glad that this girl isn't my daughter, but I cannot believe that she would do this to Pewterschmidht's granddaughter."

"I couldn't believe the Griffin is related to Pewterschmidt, this is a surprise and I can't believe that Neil missed an opportunity," said another person, but I don't want to think about that nerd.

Some ended their discussions by remarking how they wouldn't hire Connie if she tried to get a part or a full job. Her behavior was taking note of others within the mall or other business places, but I was acting like her when I got the makeover due my talent. She didn't get the opportunity to graduate since they were victims before her.

It was no surprise that D'Amico hid their faces since they focused more on business than their family. She gets to roam around the place without any trouble with the money, except when messing with my grandparents. Doing that will only make you come out the loser and it took the manager thirty minutes to realize his mistake.

"You know Connie, I know you from the beginning of time," I said when I acted like it was nothing. "How I dreamt about becoming you or befriended you?"

Connie was flattered, but it was very serious when I gave her the look.

"But I realized the dream meant nothing, and I never expected how immature you are now," I said to her as I walked up to her. "How retarded you are? You may get the school to mock me because I am an outcast. You can manipulate your way to the top, but you came falling down."

"You know I am sick and tired of you mocking me, but you are able to pull it off," I said as I ended up punching Connie in the face.

She was sent flying into the fish tank and the glass breaks, but the water splashed down on her with the fishes. I flung my hair back as I removed my glasses, but I couldn't handle it anymore. It feels so good to give her what she deserves, but I wouldn't let myself get carried away.

The manger begged my grandparents to give them a second chance, but the second chance would not cover it. I am not going to cry up home since my parents never cared about me. Dad only cared about watching TV.

We left the restaurant, but grandfather made sure that we would go into another restaurant to have a nice meal. Connie was begging for it when she attacked me from behind, but she wouldn't give up. She hadn't realized how much of a fool she had become.

"How dare you, you ungraceful whore!" Connie yelled at me as she punched at me, but I dodged it.

The security guards rushed up to us to get her away from me, but I ended up fighting back. She was breaking down since I made her a complete fool, but the tables were turned. My grandparents wouldn't stop me from getting the revenge I deserved until I finished her off by sending her into the garbage can.

She was screaming as she tried to get out of there, but that wouldn't matter since she'd still stink like garbage. I didn't show any emotions, but it felt so good. I put my glasses back on and departed with my grandparents in their limousine.

"I never encountered such disrespect, has this been going on?" my grandmother asked when they were forced to head straight to the salon.

At the salon I was able to get my hair washed from this disgusting substance while the driver went and got me a new dress; still the same color. It was before we went to a better restaurant than the last one. This was where my grandparents had a serious conversation when we were in the private area, but my mother doesn't want us to become like them. She still acted like a whore and the worse mom, but she had a reason to be prideful.

She shows a sign that she doesn't care, and she and the family made a bad combination when she read my diary without any care. My Dad loved to torture me when he farted right in my face and insulted me more. Chris, he was mature, but become mature gradually.

He doesn't follow my parents around, but he struggled to break the habits. He was the one who was there for my graduation except he had to leave since there was a new opportunity for him due to his talents.

I got to say when I looked around the place that it felt right when the classical music played near our table. It was well designed, and it seemed that private business owners or high-class family attended the restaurant. It made me feel uncomfortable when I was given looks from the other patrons; commoners were obviously not allowed. This was almost like a Private Club where people gathered around, but they weren't like the other ones. I envied their family since they are more respectable than my own. As I looked around the place after we took our orders and I looked at my grandparents.

"You have grown-up to be such a respectable and responsible woman, Megan," praised my grandmother to me. "We've thought about it, and we know there'll be a time we will die."

"What?" I asked.

"Our son is mentally unstable to take over while our daughter has her own life and refused to become heir, and-" said my grandfather except he was going to say something my mother, but he didn't.

My grandparents had their own sadness when my own mother becomes what she is now. She refused to divorce Dad, but they were able to figure out the lies from the incident where she helped Joe pay the bill. They hated my father so much since he wasn't suitable for their taste. They realized that she would become what she is today when the evidences were against my mother. My grandfather hurt the most since he favored Lois; however there were no chances that she was going to be an heir.

"Your mother has been dishonest, but this isn't the first time she had been hiding something," said my grandfather. "We cannot handle the pressure anymore, but we knew that bastard was not suitable to become her lover. She had become worse than we expected, but she isn't our daughter anymore. It doesn't mean that we disown our grandchildren who are still alive."

I gulped when they were referring to me, Chris, and Stewie, but the rest of the siblings passed away. It made me feel a bit uneasy when mom and Dad kept it to themselves, but I was the first one aware of it. It was uncomfortable to see how much they are neglected, but there are secrets.

There was always CPS going through our records when we were away and it was seriously wrong when they were watching us. I wanted to get away when I had to go through a lot; my own mother claimed that she loved me except she honestly didn't.

"Meg, you are the one who has been through the most since the beginning, and tonight has certainly opened our eyes to what you've been through," my grandmother added. "I cannot believe this girl was the daughter of the business partner and Duke Nukem. She was very rude and we don't do that to our parents except for those how we hated the most. You show that you are more ready to become the heir since you gone through a lot, but your grades are greater."

"Yeah, but it was quite funny that you beat the living crap out of the lard," said my grandfather, reminding me of what happened only moments before.

I wouldn't say that I'll do it a second time, but it was worth it to see my grandparents laughing. This was also a new opportunity, but it was more surprised that Connie is related to him. My grandparents were actually impressed that I beat up people, but it was much of the good and bitter moment.

Maybe they could bail my lover out of prison since he was the only one who shows me any respect, along with Adam West. I was too scared to ask them, but they have power.

"It's surprising that the lard have a few friends who are corrupted the city, but there will come a day when things will change," said my grandfather. "You have already been through the tunnel, but since your parents never give any account. We will cover your college funds and give you a personal account for yourself."

I smiled in delight, but there was going to be a catch to it. Since I was going to denounce my former name, but I don't want others to figure out my last name. I accepted their terms when we had a conversation, but I hoped no one would mock me again. I grumbled under my breath and I could imagine what Dad would do.

He doesn't care about me; he only loves his own sons, my mother, friends, and watching TV. He is such a retard. The food was delicious, and I was enjoying our dinner, when I got a text message from Chris. I didn't expect it could get worse, but it did, and my grandparents could tell from the look on my face. Dinner was interrupted, and I carried my leftover in a box. My grandfather paid the restaurant before we headed home.

We arrived in time to see my Dad selling my stuff, without my permission, right in the front yard. I was outraged and I rushed out of the limousine. He doesn't care; he never did. He doesn't care about my personal memories as he sold them all to customers.

I was struck in the heart when my mother didn't do anything, but my grandparents had witnessed enough. Chris tried to get Dad to stop, while Stewie wasn't doing anything, and Brian wasn't around.

"Come on, Daddy don't you realize that what you're doing isn't fair!"

"Sorry, but I'm doing this for her own good since she is an adult now. It's a good idea to kick her out of the house."

"WHAT?!" I yelled in outrage. "DAD, HOW COULD YOU?"

"Lois, are you going to do something about this?" yelled my grandfather to my mom.

My mom reacted when she stood before them in shock; my grandparents weren't impressed. My grandfather stood there, waiting for a response. I wasn't patient enough for waiting; I've had enough. I took back my stuff, and once done with that, grabbed my father by the collar of his shirt.

"You stupid lard, you have finally crossed the line! You don't seem to care or don't have any soul," I yelled in anger. "I always knew you'd go too far, but I thought that my graduation would change all that! Apparently I was wrong!"

"Young lady, release your father! Show him respect!" yelled my mom in anger.

"Don't you dare defend him? You're just as bad; you didn't even stop him while I was gone!" I yelled in rage when I slapped my mom across the face. "You never cared about me, ever!"

Chris helped me take back the things by giving the customers their money back. He was working hard when he took back my diary that holds everything dear to me while I argued with my parents. I have given them too many chances, but this was the last straw. I snapped. Everyone reacted when I slapped my own mom across the face, sending her flying to table as the table breaks. My tears were streaming down my face, and I glared at them with all my hurt and anger.

"You disgust me, and I've had enough!" I yelled at him in rage.

"Now Meg, I am doing what is best for the fam-!"

"You know you have the nerve to say something like that, when you've never even treated me like I'm part of the family," I accused them, turning away in my anger.

"I think it comes to show you that you are a disgrace to my family, but you don't have any soul anymore, Lois."

"Daddy, what do you mean?" she asked in surprise, but she got what's coming to her.

The customers quickly let, not wanting to get involved. The neighbors hid in their houses to witness the falling out. My parents seemed to have enough, evident by the fact that my Dad tried to stop me.

"What gives you the right to push around your own daughter!" the Lard said to them, but my grandparent's glares were stronger.

"You're not my Daddy anymore," I said to him as I gave him a look. "I have succeeded, and you are nothing to me anymore…"

"I am taking your children away from you since you aren't fit as a mother," my grandfather said to his daughter, and she looked horrified, "From this moment on, you're disowned from the family name."

Everyone sees my grandparents as the enemies, but those people are wrong. They are dead wrong to call them that since they are wiser than my parents, but mom threw it all away to marry this lard. She lived in the life of the commoner, but she was freed. It wasn't done yet since my grandfather began to see her for what she is. He saw her as a whore of what she becomes, but she had become filth. She doesn't deserve to be our mother anymore as she was just nothing.

"I never do that to my own children, but we are disappointed in you," my grandmother said, "The evidences are against you now; you aren't a mother, and you're very irresponsible. You killed three of your own children. Meg has a surprise for you."

They looked at me, but I had no other choice. I stood there stronger when I told them that I actually disowned my last name, but Dad laughed. He didn't seem to care.

"It doesn't matter, we got one less rotten egg within MY family," said Dad. "No one will love her."

"Well, you are wrong since I disowned my name and takes on my grandparents' last name," I replied to him. "My Mother doesn't deserve anything anymore."

I ended up gaining the last name from my grandparents when I had enough. Mom tries to reason with me, but it was pointless. My Dad laughed that I was leaving, and mom was upset that Chris and Stewie were going to be taken away from them. I gathered that last of my items and placed them in a garbage bag. I was upset to find that a few of my cherished things were gone, but I moved past that feeling. I turned a deaf ear to my mother, who tried to take me back and reason with me.

She shows no love to me anymore, but it was going to be a huge slap within the face. My mother argued with Dad that I was their only daughter and reacted to how he dared do something like that. There was no more fooling around when she attempted to reason with me. My grandparents told the limousine driver to drive off.

I didn't look back when the limousine driver started to drive away from my former home. I was now on my own without my parents discouraging me anymore, but it was going my way. I wondered what the fate of my former parents was going to be, but something told me that it was going to be a bittersweet one. It didn't matter; I was able to get the last laugh, and that brought a smile to my face.

Flashback Ended...

It made wonders what college I should go at least. There are a lot of colleges, but I had a new opportunity with my grandparents' last name. I ended up smiling with glee when I looked through my garbage. I never want to think about them ever again that was my enemies, my former parents, and last Quahog. Something tells me that things aren't what they seen as I obtained something related to the college except something was off.

The light bulbs were blown out when the flashback ended, but I couldn't see in the dark. The wind was blowing strong when I rushed back to get my bag and it was raining heavier. The door began to open all of the sudden before my eyes. A voice told me to stay here when I heard the static like the TV went off. I heard footsteps, but who would want to come here in the middle of the night?

I didn't have much of the choice except I closed the door right behind, but my Cellphone began to stop working. There was something wrong when I saw blood on the walls except I was in like the murder scene except something smell decayed from the inside. The door was locked shut when something was wrong, but the screen was blurry.

The lights came on, though I stayed away from the windows except I kept away from the window since the killers would pull you out of the window. The temperature was going down and my skin was getting pale. I looked around for a sign on where they were. I find none around the place as I heard chuckling, but I didn't notice the people in masks.

"Where are you little girl?"

"Aw man," I said in my mind, frightened; the voice sounded insane.

"Come out. We won't hurt you…"

My heart was pounding, though I was glad that I had a license to use a gun, though I don't think it'd do me any good in this case. There were nine of them, and they split up into groups of three. They searched around. I stayed put, feeling upset that I had to leave my luggage behind.

"I wasn't prepared for this," I muttered when I looked at the invitation to the place known as Santa Destroy.

That was one odd name to be honest, but I should have done my research when I figured out something fishy was going on. I was supposed to be there, but why the bus would drop me off. There were no phones or signals on my cell phone.

This was suspicious that someone was supposed to pick me up except I don't know who was? I detoured through the hole as I pushed the shelf aside, and forced to crawl through the hole. I was expected that there was another side of it except I fell down through the hole into an unknown subway.

It appeared to be abandoned, but it reeks with blood except I wasn't quite lucky when I landed on something hard on my back. I struggled to get back up again except there was no signal from the cellphone; this was bad. When I looked around the place, it was abandoned; like something had happened to it except I saw nothing, but trash around the place. There were unidentified dead bodies, but I don't think my grandparents will never believe me.

My clothes were covered in something disgusting. I ignored this observation when I heard the footsteps coming from above. I had to keep moving, but I didn't have my flashlight on. I improvised and used my cellphone to light my way.

I saw the subway train with the double doors open, but it gave me chills to see the lights were on. It lights up the way when I flinched when I saw nothing, but decaying corpses and bloodstains around the place. This is so wrong when I got sick to their stomach, but I could hear them chuckling at the back.

"Can't wait to rape and kill this whore?"

"She wanted to make sure that she is dead at least, but we are about to get paid for a job…"

I flinched when someone wanted me dead, but it couldn't be my former parents or anyone. Why would people want me dead so badly when I flinched, but I was reminded of one person that I humiliated right in front of everyone within the restaurant and public.

I wondered if it was her, though I could be wrong when I heard someone tapping on the pipe, but whom? I continued to walk in the shadow where they cannot find me, but there was something cold when I flinched for a second. It was like someone was trying to pull me into the darkness. My cellphone got corrupted, and from it came a voice.

"Get out, get out…"

I was a bit nervous when the voice told me to get out when I heard sounds of explosion, but I heard screams in the background. Someone was slashing the sword in the background, but laughing insanely. I cringed when I heard people crying for help. No one came to save them, but it was frightening when I saw the ghost faces from mycellphone. The suspense was killing me as I struggled within the darkness except someone pulled me out. Who was it?

There was a human hand; I was frightening with the glowing eyes as it disappeared before my eyes. There were shadowy hands trying to grab me, and I was forced to make a run for it to the train. They went after me except the door closed before them, but the killers were on my tails as they came down from the stairs. I was frightening when I ducked under cover except I looked around the place, but this train was moving from an eerie feeling.

I saw ghosts right before me as they went on by like there was nothing wrong. There were window glasses on the floor, and my hands got cut by them. I got up from the floor and looked around the place before exploring the place. It was very depressing when I looked around to see injuries that are major or minor injuries.

"Everything you see it is an illusion," a voice said.

I flinched when I woke up kneeling down to avoid those goons from trying to kill me. I thought the lights were on except there were still flickering and I saw nothing more, but mannequins. It was very creepy when I crawled right past them. They were looking at me without any eyes. It was very strange…

"Where is she?"

I continued to crawl without lifting my head up to the mirror to avoid being detected by them. It made me wondered if anyone was going to miss, but I knew my grandparents and Chris will. I wasn't sure about Stewie or my former parents if they heard that I was dead, though I'm positive they wouldn't attend my funeral.

"Well, well," said an infamous voice that made me flinch.

I couldn't see anything, and I wasn't aware that I fell into a trap set before me. The environment changed when I felt the red mist appear around me; there was something evil and dangerous about it. I heard the group still looking for me, but I heard something hissing in the background. I flinched when I heard them screaming in terror as I heard they were being killed or eating in a gruesome manner. The blood splattered on the world, but I couldn't see the monster due to the fact that it was invisible when I peeked through the window.

Words were written in Italian on the walls with blood, "Vado a prenderti per il bene ..."

Translation: I am going to get you for good…

I was scared for my own life when I backed away from the scene. Something evil was in the train. I flinched when the wind began to blow, I felt paralyzed, but I believed that there was no monster. As I swallowed my pride, I tried to aim except I was attacked from behind. My arm was cut off that held my gun as I was panicking when I felt the pain. I tried to run away except I tripped on something invisible as I slammed down my face. I passed out on the floor, landing hard on the floor.

"Hee Hee!"

Next thing I knew, I was dragged away from the place. I left behind a trail of blood from an open wound. I was dragged by the foot, but it seemed that the unknown being doesn't seem to care. I could feel the pain when I hit in random places around the abandoned. She didn't care if I took any damage, and I flinched in pain when I attempted to stay conscious. I wanted to see what was going on around me. I saw the red eyes following me, but it was frightening. I flinched to feel something bit part of my arm off except it left behind teeth marks on it. It hurts so much when the person dragged me up the stairs. The pain was too much, and I was beginning to blacken out.

I was smeared with blood and the remains of the enemies who tried to kill. They were lying in their own pool of blood with their body parts being eaten by giant rats and insects. I don't want to be one of them; I never wanted to be like one of them. I was too young to die except I felt very dizzy when I continued to bleed. My wound was contaminated with the unknown from within the train stations and I saw ghosts looking at me as if they feel bad for me. The red eyes were watching as it went nearer as we were back outside. I passed out, but I flinched when I feel the abused began again. Everyone came from Quahog to get back at me, but it hurts so much when I feel parts for me was fading away. I could imagine my parents wanted to get back at me for disowning them, the image faded away from my mind.

I began to lose consciousness as I feel another bite that peered from my skull. I heard the hissing noise, but I heard a familiar voice that I hated the most.

"Beat her up and makes sure no-one recognized her anymore," said a voice as the person laughed.

I didn't see anything, and everything hurts badly. It was worse than death; no cross that out. It was worse than my own father. My tears were turned to acid by the abused, but none were there to help me. I was a complete fool, a complete fool to fall into the trap.

"Do you want to live?"

I couldn't help myself when I wanted to live again when I said, "Yes…"

I didn't know who the voice belonged to when I felt myself losing consciousness and I was going to die. It hurts so much as my body was being ripped into parts as I heard the voice laughed until I couldn't hear anymore. Everything was black when I finally died after someone stabbed me in the heart, but I never understood why I say "yes". Who was going to save me from this nightmare? Everything was getting cold around my body as I lay there on the filthy floor.

Regular POV

The fog was clear as the mysterious person disappeared like it was nothing leaving behind Meg. Her body was near the garbage can on the side of the bus station, no-one recognized her anymore as she was bruised up. The rain never stopped as the blood drained from her body to the rusted garbage can and the ground. Her arms and legs were missing from her, but her flesh was exposed to the elements.

"Another ruined night, another soul to collect," said Death's voice.

Her skin was lying around, but parts of it were missing around her body while she laid there like a dead body. There was no pulse from her body; she was dead as her soul ready to depart from the afterlife.

Some prevented her from moving on into the afterlife as Death arrived to collect her soul. He grumbled under his breath when he knew that it was time for Meg to go except…

"I would advise you to not touch her body," said a voice.

Death paused for a second when he looked around as he wondered that it was Calypso or someone higher than him. It didn'tmean that it was going to be a good fight, but who would want Meg's soul? He had a soft spot for her since he doesn't like her father for what he did, but caused him to be put out of business. He looked back at Meg, and in that moment, felt a demonic aura coming out of the bus station. It continued to rain like crazy as he examined the body as he continued to feel like something was wrong.

"It looked like that she had been mauled by something," said Death in his mind, "demonic."

Death noticed the teeth marks where Meg was bitten, but it wasn't Meg's soul. There were other souls that deserved to go hell from below, but he couldn't find any dead bodies except unidentified ones. He saw her stuff being left behind except valuable things went missing. It was almost like a crime scene from CSI since he was much aware that the bus station had been a set-up. He looked around the place, but there were abandoned buildings around it.

"You picked the wrong place at the wrong time, Meg Griffin," Death said within his mind as he shook his head.

Death's POV

I don't have time to feel bad for her since her time had come. I was ready to harvest the soul from her body. Something held me back when I paused for a second, like there was something wrong. Her soul refused to be removed from her body, and the atmosphere began to change around me. Something was preventing me from harvesting her soul with my scythe, but she is dead. She was barely alive as she was stabbed in the heart and no-one can identify her as I looked at her body.

"Wrong place at the wrong time, but there is an opportunity for a second chance," said a familiar voice, "She accepted her faith, but she wanted to live… That's a wish I will grant for her, but I have taken contestants' souls from the past after winning my tournament and they accepted their faith. Remembered what the old saying, be careful what you wish for…"

"Calypso, what the hell are you doing here?" I said as I reacted in shock.

I looked around to see him before me, but he was the reason why I cannot collect any souls. He always has his tournaments that none were unaware about or he was behind it. He was the devil who enjoyed toying with his victims and they weren't able to get any rest. He was infamous among Hell and Earth, but no-one could really know him.

"What do you want with this girl?"

It was only a few people that know who he really is, the Psycho Priest, me and others I don't want to think about. He gives my brothers and me a bad name when it comes to tournament to win their deepest desire. He had a flaw when people took advantage of him due to the wishes, but he keeps it calm and cool. He was a human except he had a demonic aura around his body, but he remained very calm.

"Do you care about her since you have been a situation when you were a child?" he said to me, "you were alone and no-one wants to hang out with you since you are Death. You were always the butt of the joke from the past, but you take it seriously when it comes to your job. You have something inside of you that you pitied her, but you have a job to do…"

My eyes were glowing when he was toying with my emotions, but it was true when I never have any friends. I was like her, but who am I kidding? I am not a mortal, but I could do what I want. He gave the look as if he was peering inside my soul, but this was his way of torturing me with my emotions.

My brothers were able to pull it off except it was me that was the problem. He laughed at me when I tried to go out with my girlfriends and I killed them when I had sex. He always is around to make my life a living hell when he watches and waiting for me to fail.

"Isn't it obvious?" he said to me, "I came to prevent you from killing the girl since she accepted her fate, think of me as her guardian angel."

"You never were a guardian angel to anyone," I said in apathy.

He was very serious, but calm since I never heard such thing. Calypso was being a guardian of the girl except she was dead, but he has a body language. He wasn't toying or mocking, but he was very serious. He doesn't know what he was getting himself into, but what was his plan for her to join some stupid tournament?

"A promise to the old friend to make sure that she was able to live a life," he said to me, "In exchange of his soul in an honorable way, but she will not remember her past life is. It's a good thing"

I never heard Calypso saying that, but none will defend or exchanged their souls to save Meg. Not even her parents will exchange their soul to save her, but I just don't get Calypso. He never has any friends, but could it be her grandfather? I wondered if he was lying to me when I gave him the look as he made his men took out the dead body.

I noticed the mark around her body, but I didn't see it before. I felt something evil about it when something on her, but I know that I will be scolded at again. Things were getting worse when I didn't reap Peter when everyone mocked me since I haven't done a good job. They were right since I should have never fallen into his tricks, but it was more than twice. Then I realized when I was tricked when I looked around and found Meg's body missing.

"Dammit Calypso," I said in my mind.

It was my suspicion about the power within the place, but this area has been nuked. This area was the former Santa Destroy since it has an eerie past. Who would want to send her to this place? I noticed the letter, and it looked familiar. Something evil doesn't mix together when I noticed an expensive lipstick and I grabbed it except I am glad that I didn't leave behind a finger print. It made me wonder that it was going to be a set-up for Meg to be murder. I am not trying to be a hero, but I find it a bit off.

"I sense something evil around this place, but what?" I said in my mind as something doesn't belong here.

As I departed, I felt something a bit evil crawling within my bones. It made me wonder if it was going to be Calypso or someone else.

"Il perdente è andato, ma il mondo si prostreranno davanti a me," said a familiar voice, except it was mixed with a dark tone.

Translation: The Loser is gone, but the world will bow down before me

I got a bad feeling when I disappeared into the night with the souls that I had collected that needed to be judged. The feeling persisted, but it wasn't going to be my problem anymore. However, it was going to be my problem sooner than I expected, when I didn't notice the dark eerie sky. I tried to show no emotions and do my job, but Calypso's words were very troubling indeed… Mostly because it was true.

To Be Continued…


End file.
